eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5407 (23 December 2016)
Synopsis Patrick sits alone in the cafe, whilst other ‘Christmas Carol’ cast members read the Gazette’s terrible review. Denise wants the show to go ahead and sends Patrick to sweet talk Derek. Derek tells Patrick why he came back from Eastbourne after losing Earl. In turn, Patrick confides in Derek that it’s twelve years to the day he lost his son Paul. He asks what Earl would say to Derek if he was here now. Derek agrees to come back on board. Denise has less luck with the cast and it’s not until Linda tells them they should be ashamed of themselves – reminding them about Whitney’s miscarriage and that hospitals are closing left right and centre – that they agree to go ahead with the performance. With only an hour until curtain up, cast and crew hurry to the church hall. Kathy’s in demand for last minute costume tweaks and Abi eagerly offers to step in and patch up the split crotch in Mick’s trousers. Patrick’s disappointed not to get a message from Kim but is thrilled when Libby arrives to watch the play. The performance is a triumph and the cast are on a high afterwards. Patrick makes a speech. He invites Derek to spend Christmas Day with him, Libby and Denise, telling him Earl was a lucky man. Sharon’s Christmas preparations are in full swing. Phil finds Ben in the Vic, having a Christmas drink with The Arches’ staff. He gives Ben an envelope of cash, tells him he deserves it and wishes him a Happy Christmas. Later, Louise admits she wants to go to a club night in Mile End on Boxing Day with Bex. She’s surprised when Phil doesn’t try and forbid it. He tells her she’s got a good head on her shoulders and wishes her a Happy Christmas. Phil later ends up in the launderette, attempting to wrap a present he’s bought Sharon. He tells Dot he didn’t feel like going to the play. Dot notes Phil has the same look in his eye that Peggy had just before she died. Realising Phil’s given up, Dot tries to provoke him, calling Peggy a coward for not fighting her cancer. Phil muses that maybe he’s his mother’s son and, as he leaves, Dot says ‘God be with ye’ - goodbye. Whilst Patrick, as Scrooge, contemplates his gravestone on stage, Phil looks at the receipt for his funeral. Dennis is annoyed that Phil didn’t come to the play. Later, Sharon finds Phil in the kitchen, about to leave. He tells her to enjoy her Christmas and not worry about him. Sharon calls him a coward and tells him to go off and die, she’s done. She watches as Phil walks out the door and disappears into the night. Lee leaves the pawn brokers, tucking cash into his wallet and bumps into Whitney. She’s upset when he notes Linda won’t like the crackers she’s bought. At the Vic, Mick’s feeling festive but Whitney snaps when he asks her to dance. She thinks all the orders from Linda about Christmas are really coming from Lee. Mick and Johnny explain that Linda’s a monster at Christmas and likes things done her way. The family are forced to eat Linda’s awful homemade mince pies. Later, Mick takes Lee to the roof for a chat. Lee admits he feels like he’s always disappointing Whitney. When Mick goes on about Lee’s flashy job, Lee admits he works in a call centre and hates every minute. Mick insists he doesn’t care what Lee’s job is – all that matters is that he’s a good husband to Whitney and is honest. Mick’s proud when Lee says he’ll tell Whitney everything after Christmas. Prompted by Mick, Linda tells Whitney that she might have gone overboard with her suggestions and whatever she and Lee have planned for Christmas Day, even arctic roll, will be lovely. Later, Lee’s neighbour Craig Washington introduces himself and asks if Lee took delivery of a parcel for him - a VR headset. Lee denies all knowledge. Dot prepares lots of party food for her retirement do at the launderette the following day, anticipating a big crowd. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes